shi no ouji
by arthur dark
Summary: Sasuke uses a forbidden ritual on Naruto which makes him a criminal all over again. As a result, Sasuke is sent to an asylum by the Prince from The land of mystics
1. prologue

"Shi no ouji"

disclaimer: I do not own Naruto all the credits go to it's creator and I do not make money out of this story either.

Prologue

It didn't make any sense no matter how one would look at the scroll. Sasuke looked at the scroll again. He knew he was loosing his mind he hadn't eaten for days, his head felt like it was about to drop and it hurt like hell. No he needed to focus Sakura needed him.

"It's all right Sasuke you just need to complete the ritual and every thing else would be taken care of." there it was the same voice deep and cynical luring him into darkness. "Shut up!" muttered Sasuke like a crazy man trying to hold on to his sanity as best as possible. His visions started to blur, he clenched his fists resting on the table with his elbows, desperately trying to stay awake.

"Oi! Teme!" shouted Naruto barging into the room "I came to take you with me."

"Stay away from me dope!" screamed Sasuke. Suddenly his eyes widened, he realized his lips were not moving. No his whole body was not listening to him to be more precise.

"hey. What is that?"asked Naruto curiously walking up to the left most corner of the room. weird specimen in a glass cylinder had caught attention. He was so consumed on looking at it that he didn't realize Sasuke was sneaking behind him.

"DOPE! Get outta there dammit!" shouted Sasuke desperately trying get control over his own body, but it was no use. His right hand swung giving Naruto a swift hit enough to get him unconscious in an instant.

Naruto fell on the wooden floor as for sasuke he just watched him without any expression.


	2. Chapter 1

disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, all the credits regarding the characters or Naruto series goes to it's respective writer.

* * *

**volume 1**

**chapter 1**

Naruto stared at lifeless body before him, it was Sakura the pink haired girl that he had fallen head over heals for years. She had been in comma for 4 months now without any sign of progress.

"Naruto, it's time, we need to leave." He saw Ino standing at the door, a girl with blond hair and purple dress. Naruto nodded his head. He turned back and took his Sakura's hand and with his usual determined smile said "Don't worry Sakura I brought that Teme back once and I'll do it again, you just wait and watch."

Ino gave a weary smile at Naruto it was sad to see how much Naruto loved Sakura and yet she wouldn't returned his feelings. Probably because she had been in love with Sasuke the same way Naruto had been in love Sakura.

Sakura married Sasuke a few months after he returned home. Everyone saw how heart broken Naruto was even Sakura, but she didn't want to lie to him nor give him any false hope because she knew it would only hurt Naruto further more atleast that was what she told Ino. On the day they got married naruto plastered his usual smile and congratulated them without hesitation.

Ino sighed and thought "I guess somethings just aren't meant to be." as she watched Naruto walk out of the room, then followed him.

** XxXxXx**

Tsunada stared out of the window of her office when Kakashi entered the room. She didn't care to turn around since she could she his reflection the window glass "Where's Naruto?"

"He is at the hospital he said he wanted to see Sakura before he left." said Kakashi.. She furrowed her eye brows remembering the day Sakura got married.

"_Sakura are you sure about this?" asked Tsunade, as she watched Sakura getting ready. "Hai!" answered Sakura as she finished putting the last pin on her hair. This shocked Tsunada clearly she didn't understand the seriousness of the situation. "Sakura! Sasuke is an international criminal. How can you even think about marrying someone like that?" said Tsunade almost shouting at her ignorant pupil. Sakura's face became serious. "First of all Sasuke is not a criminal, he was tagged as criminal. Yes I admit that he has made mistakes but that was in the past, besides didn't he say himself say that he would change and even you yourself took Naruto's side, when he begged in front of the Kage Summit to let him come back to Konoha? Didn't you say you trusted him?" She clenched her fists. "Then why? Why are you saying these thing now?" _

"_That's because I'm worried about. He doesn't have any ethics! Even during battles he shows so much of recklessness. Not to mention the fact, that during missions his very same recklessness has almost cost both you and Naruto your lives!" Sakura slightly jolted at what Tsunade had told her. Making Tsunade realize her mistake. She walked up to her she had clearly hurt Sakura's feeling. "I'm worried about you Sakura. Marrying a boy who doesn't even understand the meaning of it? What are you thinking?" said Tsunade, softly determined to make her understand she was saying this for Sakura's own good._

"_H__o__kage-sama, I__'m well aware that__ you are worried about me __and the fact that __Sasuke__ is r__eckless, but he has never abandoned neither me nor Naruto and when I decided to marry him. I made sure that I __understood what I was doing, and __was prepared for anything and everything that could happen to me. So please, __p__lease. __Won't you__ accept this marriage?"__said Sakura __with teary eyes__. Tsunade could __see how important it was for Sakura that she accepted this marriage. She couldn't say anymore she sighed and said "Very well than..." _

Sakura, was one her most cherished and accomplished students, but more that that she was like her own child to Tsunade and nothing else mattered to her as long as she was happy. After marriage seeing how happy Sakura was she decided not to drag the matters any further but that happiness didn't last long either. A few months after marriage Sakura found out that she couldn't become a mother.

However at the beginning, it didn't seem like an issue she couldn't handle, but soon Tsunade could see how much it was weighing on her until she finally broke.

"Sensei, how months has it been since that incident again?... with Sakura."

"About 4 months Hokage-sama" answered Kakashi.

"_Sasuke are sure this is the place?" asked Kakashi, as they ran through the forest bushes side by side with Naruto. "Hai! The man we interrogated the other day said that this place where he saw Sakura with an unidentified man." answered Sasuke. _

_About a month ago during one of her missions she went missing. After desperate search it had lead to the place they were at. "Sensei look there is a tunnel ahead" shouted Naruto. All three of them rushed at the end they found a large door filled with writings all over it. "think you can break the door?" asked Kakashi looking at Sasuke. "Of course I can." answered Sasuke displeased about his question. _

"_Chidori!"_

"_No way! it absorbed it." said Naruto in astonishment. Sasuke moved back "The parasite seal." said Kakashi. "What's a parasite seal?" asked Naruto. "A kind of seal that absorbs any kind of chakra which comes in contact with it" answered Kakashi._

"_So now what?" Sasuke looking at the large door. "I don't know. This sort of seals do not belong to Konoha." staring intensely at the door. "Use a natural that is not created by a chakra." both Kakashi and Sasuke were surprised at the response "That's what Kyuube told me to do." _

_Kakashi and Sasuke didn't question anymore and created fire immediately, and broke in._

_When they entered they found Sakura in the middle of the room and a man sitting beside him in hooded cloak, The room was filled with some sort of seal. _

_The man ran away when he saw the three of them entered and Sasuke chased him. Naruto ran to Sakura the was still awake._

"_Sasuke I'm so sorry." said Sakura as she lost her consciousness._

"_Sakura." said Kakashi._

After that Sakura never woke up. They did a thorough investigation of the place. It had three rooms in total one there they found Sakura the other one was a study and a bed room for two. After Sasuke followed the guy to the study room he was knocked unconscious and found on the floor as for the guy he was no where to be found.

There was only one door and no other way in or out not even trap door whoever went in had to come out the same way and yet he was able to escape.

The thorough study of the paper that were found showed that it was a ritual for a person to become a mother. After that Sasuke started looking for a cure for Sakura, day and night he would stay home working on rituals his character started to change. Soon the rumors spread out that he was loosing his mind, so Tsunade sent Naruto to knock some sense into him but instead he used a forbidden ritual from the Land of Mystics on Naruto, which lead to the Kage summit that was to be held that day.

It didn't make any sense both Sakura and Sasuke were two of the best ninjas in Konoha and it was out of their character to behave in such a way. There was something going on, something they didn't understand, something ominous, that they had yet to discover.

There was a knock on the door Ino and Naruto entered. "Hokage-sama, we are ready to leave. We are waiting for your orders." said Ino.

Tsunade turned back at the all three of her ninjas and explained "Alright then we are all aware of the situation. Sakura's in the Hospital, Sasuke's in jail and as for Naruto we don't even know what's happening to him to make thing worse there was a leak about their conditions. We don't know who and why they did this but, they have and as a result, we will be attending the Kage summit."

"Ino I'm assigning you as Naruto's personal medical-nin until we are back. No matter what happens don't leave his side, and if there is anything unusual about his health make sure you inform me and nobody else." glancing at Ino then she turned to Kakashi.

"Kakashi sensei I want you to escort Naruto I don't want to takes any risk especially when The Land Of Mystics is involved. Naruto became victim of their forbidden ritual I'm sure they'll do anything in their power to take him away. Of course they won't be able to take him away legally because none of the member countries would agree to this. Which means they will be using underhanded methods to get him As for Sasuke two of the best anbu's have been assigned to bring him to the Summit. Well... any questions?" she paused for a second and continued "Alright then let's head out!"

* * *

note: This is the first time I have ever written a fanfic so there may be a lot of mistakes that you may find. You are most welcome to point them out but please please be kind.


End file.
